Lady In Red
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: What I saw was impeccable. Flaming red hair with a sparkling red dress to match, deep purple eyes, a look of beauty. Nothing I had ever seen before. I don't think she'll look my way. But I feel drawn…so drawn to her…Double Song Fic! Rukato!
1. Lady In Red

Lady In Red

What I saw was impeccable. Flaming red hair with a sparkling red dress to match, deep purple eyes, a look of beauty. Nothing I had ever seen before. I don't think she'll look my way. But I feel drawn…so drawn to her…I can't take it! I want to dance with her! Double Song-Fic!

I DO NOT own Digimon or ANY of these songs in this story!

**Here's to you Naito Writer!**

Ages: Takato, Juri, Henry & Ruki: all 17

"Oh don't you love prom?" Juri asked happily.  
>The 3 friends had arrived at the door to the very fancy hotel <em>Le Château<em> (A/N Sounded fancy, even if it is French)  
>"No." Takato replied cynically.<br>"Oh come on Takato!" Henry said. "Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you can't have fun!"  
>"My mom said the same thing last year, and look how that turned out."<br>Henry sighed. _He got me there…_

Henry and Juri could well remember the junior prom last year where Takato was dateless. No girl asked him to dance, and he ended up moping at a table by himself for most of the night.  
>As they made it in, they sat at a table not far from the dance floor.<br>"But this is different!" Juri suggested. "You are much more popular now, and you do know nearly all of our graduating class!"

Takato shrugged. "True, maybe it won't be so bad this ti—"  
>He suddenly stopped, and his eyes were glued to a table a few ways away.<br>"…?" Henry and Juri looked where Takato's eyes were and saw a girl in a red dress sitting by herself watching the other teens dance.

They looked at each other and smiled. _Looks like he found someone…  
><em>Takato was mesmerized by what he saw. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
><em>"What I saw was impeccable. "Flaming red hair with a sparkling red dress to match, deep purple eyes, a look of beauty." Takato thought. "Nothing I had ever seen before. I don't think she'll look my way. But I feel drawn…so drawn to her…I can't take it! I want to dance with her!"<em>

Immediately, he stood up, and started in her direction. Juri and Henry didn't follow, they just watched as he weaved around table to table towards the girl.  
>Soon he had made it to the red haired girl's table.<br>"H-Hi." Takato said softly.  
>The girl looked at him, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hi."<p>

"I'm Takato." He slowly put his hand out.  
>She shook it. "Rika. Ruki Nonaka."<br>A smile appeared on the boy's face. "That's a nice name."  
>"Thank you." Ruki replied still smiling. "Yours isn't that bad either!"<br>He chuckled. "Well thank _you_."  
>"Anytime." She said.<br>"So…do you wanna dance?" Takato braced himself.  
>Her smile disappeared. "I'm sorry…I don't dance."<p>

A skeptical look appeared on his face. Instead of feeling down or rejected, he felt confused.  
>"<em>A girl that doesn't dance?" Takato thought. "Is that one of those one-liners to get us boys away?"<br>_He sat next to her. "How come?"  
>She leaned back in her chair. "I think it's overrated."<br>"Overrated? How?" Takato wondered.

"…" She thought for a moment, then spoke.  
>"I think it's dumb. Don't get me wrong, I can dance, it's just that it feels too embarrassing, and people are so judgmental these days…"<p>

"_Huh…" Takato thought. "I feel the opposite way…but she's right about the judgmental thing. The challenge now is how to get her to dance with me…"  
><em>He thought about it for a moment, then an idea sprung into his mind.  
>"I'll prove you wrong." Takato challenged. "I'll be right back.<br>Before she could respond, he stood up and sprinted away.  
>"<em>He'll prove me wrong?" Ruki thought. "I'd like to see him try."<br>_

* * *

><p>Takato ran to the DJ's booth and whispered something into the DJ's ear.<br>Nodding, the DJ changed the song:  
>"Alright folks let's see you dance to <em>THIS!"<br>_He quickly made it back to Ruki.  
>"Let me show you how fun it can really be." He said confidently.<br>Everyone looked, and the song started up, with Takato mouthing the words.

_My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,  
><em>_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,  
><em>_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

Ruki's mouth dropped open as Takato started dancing in front of her, with everyone dancing along.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
><em>_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,  
><em>_I won't give up without a fight._

She could help but laugh as Takato kept dancing. She couldn't believe the guts this guy had.

"_Glad she's enjoying it!" Takato thought.  
><em>_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
><em>_So come on, ooh, oh baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

She couldn't help but smile, plus, the song was catchy, she couldn't stop her foot tapping.

Then, Takato stuck out a hand for her to dance, but she shook her head.

He shrugged and kept dancing. Soon, Juri and Henry had joined in, dancing together.  
><em>When I saw you there,<br>__Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,  
><em>_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,  
><em>_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
><em>_So come on, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_

She then started moving her body in her seat, laughing along the way. She the stood up and took his hand. She nodded.

They both ran out onto the dance floor and started dancing in the middle of a circle.  
><em>I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah<br>__I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight  
><em>_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

Both teens spun and twirled with each other, smiling together. Soon, everyone was dancing together again. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"_Oh this is miles better than last year…" Takato thought happily.  
><em>"_This kid is really bold isn't he?" Ruki thought fondly. "Cool!"  
><em>_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes  
><em>_We can dance all through the night  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight  
><em>_So come on, just close your eyes,  
><em>_We can dance all through the night. I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Soon the song ended, and both Ruki and Takato made it back to their table.  
>As soon as Takato sat down, he was greeted by a slap on the face.<br>"Ack!" He quickly stroked his left cheek, massaging it.  
>"Hey what was that for?" He asked, astonished.<br>"You nearly embarrassed me there!" Ruki said menacingly.  
>"I just wanted you to dance with me!" Takato protested.<p>

"I get that!" Ruki spat. "And that was…"  
>Takato braced himself for the insults.<br>"Very ballsy…and cool." Ruki finished.  
>He looked at her, stunned.<br>"R-Really?" He asked.  
>She nodded. "No guy I met was ever that bold. Sometimes it comes off as crap, but this<br>time…was impressive."  
>He scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, thanks."<br>She nodded, smiling. "No, thank you. Now I'm gonna get a drink, be back soon."  
>With that, Ruki turned and left.<p>

He watched her walk to the bar on the other side of the room.  
>After making sure she was far enough away, he did a fist pump.<p>

But Takato wasn't satisfied…yet.


	2. Is Dancing With Me

Chapter 2: Is Dancing With Me

Takato made it back to Henry and Juri's table.  
>"I saw that." Henry grinned. "You sly devil you."<br>Juri smiled too. "Nice one Takato!"  
>"Thanks! But I'm not done." He replied.<br>"Not done?" Henry wondered. "What are you gonna do now?"  
>"Try a new approach." Takato answered. "Hopefully it works."<p>

"But she's already betting acquainted with you! What more do you need to do?" Juri wondered.  
>"Sure it seems that way now, but I'm pretty sure she won't slow dance with me, at least not yet." He replied.<br>"…Well I guess…" Henry said unconvinced.  
>"Look, just let me do my thing." Takato said. "I feel like I can do this."<br>Henry's skepticism was replaced with a smile.  
>"Alright! Go get her!" he urged.<p>

Takato gave a quick nod and returned to Ruki's table. By now, she was on her way back to the table.  
>"Hey." Ruki greeted.<br>"Hiya." Takato acknowledged.  
>She held up a red fizzy drink. "Shirley Temple. Love them."<br>"So do I!" he agreed.  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"<br>"Really!" Takato said. "I'm just not thirsty yet."  
>"Looks like you got energy!" she said cheekily.<br>He raised a bicep and flexed it. "Well _yeah._"

She shook her head. "Rrrright…"  
>Takato chuckled. "I'm kidding. I just like to have fun."<br>"Really?" she asked. "Cause last year you didn't seem the type."  
>His grin faded. "Well…No one really asked me to dance. Plus I didn't really know too much of our class."<br>Ruki frowned. "Sorry…didn't mean to bring up a bad memory…"  
>He shook his head. "Oh it's nothing! I'm having a…much better time now."<br>"What's so different now?" she wondered.

"Well…I'm with you."  
>Her eyes widened. <em>"Wow…really? That's…sweet."<br>_Takato reddened. "S-sorry! I didn't—"  
>He was interrupted when Ruki placed her hand over his.<br>"That's very sweet of you Takato…" she said softly.  
>"I…Really?"<br>She nodded. "You're different Takato." Most of the guys here at school are tools, a-holes, jerks, or just plain stupid. But you don't fit any of the criteria."

A small smile appeared on Takato's lips.  
>"Thanks Ruki, that means a lot."<br>She smiled. "Anytime Takato."  
>An awkward silence followed. Both teens just looked into each other's eyes. They then started to slowly lean in to each other…after nearly a minute, or a sunless day, or maybe even an eternity, his phone rang.<p>

They both broke out of their trance, and Takato looked at his pocket.  
>"Oh…. sorry!" Takato said. "I'll be right back!"<br>He quickly stood up and went to a quiet area of the room.  
>"<em>Damn it!" He thought. "Who could it be at this inopportune time!"<br>_He opened his phone and answered.

"Hello?"  
>"Takato honey!" It was his mother Mie.<br>"Mom what's up?"  
>"I've just called to say that we're going to be out for the night! So don't stay up for us when you get home!"<br>"Ok got it, anything else?" Takato hurried.  
>"Are you having a good time?"<br>"Absolutely!" he replied. "I'm dancing with my friends and having a great time!"  
>"Wonderful!" Mie said happily. "Have a nice night!"<br>"Thanks mom." He replied. "See you in the morning."

He then hung up and leaned against the wall.

"_Now what?" Takato wondered. "We almost kissed…what am I supposed to say once I get back? Wait! I just thought of something…"  
><em>Seeing Ruki in that red dress reminded him of a song…and then it hit him. He knew _exactly_ what he was gonna do.

* * *

><p>He wrote down the name of the song he wanted requested. Knowing that the DJ won't always take requests, he took out a $20 bill and added it to the note.<br>Running to the DJ, he gave both to him. He looked at the note, then the money, and he nodded.

He went to his controls, found the song, and selected it.  
>"All right people this song is for couples only! It's time for a slow dance!"<p>

Soon, a slow dance melody filled the air.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,__  
><em>_I've never seen you shine so bright,__  
><em>_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,__  
><em>_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_

The song filled Ruki's ears, and her eyes widened.  
>"<em>I know this song…" she thought. "But who…?"<br>_She looked and saw Takato making his way back to her.

A smile appeared on her face. _"Of course."  
><em>He put his hand out.  
>"Ruki?" He asked. "Will you da—"<br>Before he could finish, Ruki took his hand and replied:

"Yes."

_And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,__  
><em>_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,__  
><em>_I have been blind;_

He smiled, and led her to the dance floor.  
>Ruki placed her arms around his neck, while Takato placed his around her waist.<br>They then started moving slowly and coherently around the dance floor.

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,__  
><em>_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,__  
><em>_It's where I want to be,__  
><em>_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,__  
><em>_I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

Murmurs and whispers started going through the crowd, noticing the new couple.  
>"Look at that!" a girl said.<br>"She's wearing red!"  
>"Coincidence much?" another suggested.<br>"Bull." A boy replied. "Someone planned that."  
>"That boy's got guts let me tell you."<p>

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,__  
><em>_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,__  
><em>_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,__  
><em>_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,__  
><em>_And I have never had such a feeling,__  
><em>_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

Ruki noticed that Takato was mouthing the words and staring _deep into her eyes_…  
>"<em>Does he…?" she wondered. "Is he directing the lyrics…at me?"<br>_Her heart fluttered. She then laid her head on his chest, feeling the music move her with him.  
>Takato felt very warm, and very relaxed.<p>

"_Wow…" he thought. "So this is what prom REALLY is…"_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,__  
><em>_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,__  
><em>_It's where I want to be,__  
><em>_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,__  
><em>_I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

Henry and Juri danced together, but they looked at the seemingly new couple in the middle. Smiling, they looked at each other.  
>"I'm so happy for Takato!" she whispered.<br>"So am I, I'm so glad he found someone…"

_I never will forget the way you look tonight.__  
><em>_The lady in red, the lady in red,__  
><em>_The lady in red, my lady in red,_

She felt Takato's grip tighten with the last few lyrics, as if he was sending her a message.

_I love you…_

She looked up, and saw Takato smiling down at her.  
>She smiled back, and hugged him.<br>Soon the song ended, and they made their way back to the table hand in hand.  
>They looked at the time, [10:55 p.m.] and saw that the prom was pretty much over.<br>So both teens stood up and walked outside.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night out, there were no clouds in the night sky, and there was a full moon out. Also, many stars could be seen easily.<br>Ruki turned to Takato.  
>"I had a great time Takato…" she said softly. "Thank you…"<br>"No…Thank _you_." He replied. "That was one of the most fun times I ever had. Thanks to you."

She smiled, and took a step closer to him.

"You really got me out on that dance floor tonight though." She said. "Without you, I wouldn't have ever gone out there."  
>"Well if you hadn't been there tonight, this night would've been a waste for me." Takato pointed out. "You were the only one I danced with tonight."<br>Her smile grew, taking another step closer. "Thanks for everything."

"You too." He said.

She was extremely close to him now, he could see deep into her violet/purple eyes as well as almost feel the heat radiating off of her.  
>Takato slowly closed his eyes. Rika followed, and their faces came closer…closer…closer, until finally:<p>

Their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Takato wrapped her arms around her back, while Ruki had placed a hand behind his head and deepened the kiss.

After was seemed like 3 full nights, they broke apart.  
>"Wow…" Ruki said.<br>"Yeah…wow…" was all Takato could say at the moment.

She looked at the time, 11:20 p.m.  
>"Oh no!" she despaired. "I gotta get home! My model mom tends to be hard on me with curfew…"<br>"Oh man…" Takato replied, a little down. "Will I see you again?"  
>"Hmmm…" She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.<p>

"Here." She handed him the note. "I'm free on the weekends. And thanks again…"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted for home.  
>Takato felt the spot where she kissed him, then looked down at the note, and saw it was a phone number.<p>

A large grin spread out onto the young teen's face.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled out, and bolted home.

**THE END**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updating. School has been all over me and my friends with schoolwork, and it's driving me nuts! Anyway, this is an idea that came from two sources actually. One was the new song I recently found called Lady In Red by Chris De Burgh. I really love the song, and I decided, why not a song fic? This also came from one of the other authors I follow on the site too. The other song "Dance With Me Tonight" by Olly Murs. So here is my apology to you. Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


End file.
